Olympian Basket
by WaterbenderJ
Summary: Nico runs into Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. They show up at camp and Tohru gets kidnapped by Hades! What are his reasons for taking her? And is kyo finally making a friend? i co-wrote this with a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**(Oh and if it's not obvious this whole story is Nico POV) **

Chapter 1: I bump into trouble.

I walked down central park, it was about 6:15 at night. I wondered looking at my shuffling feet. I was thinking about going to camp or to the underworld; my week hadn't been very eventful and I was bored. I took another step and slammed into someone, I stumbled back fell over and looked up.

"Sorry." Standing in front of me where three people. They turned around and looked at me. The person I had run into had orange hair and red eyes; that got my senses tingling- was he a monster? The person on his left was boy about the same age as the other one- I guessed about 16- he had purple/silver hair, which I also found odd. The girl on his right was far more normal; she had big brown eyes and long brown hair- nothing weird or monster like- actually I found her kind of pretty.

"Watch where you're going, Kid." Said the guy I ran into. I stood up and grumbled.

"I said sorry," and I walked off -keeping a lose grip on my sword- just in case.

As I walked farther I heard the people arguing then POOF! I turned around whipping out my sword. Standing about 10 yards away was the purple haired guy and the brown eye'd girl. She looked as if she was apologizing to someone. When I realized something; where the orange haired guy should have been there was a pile of clothes an orange cat that was glaring at the girl. I held my sword out in front of me my hands trembling.

"Wha- wha-" was all I could say. The boy that wasn't a cat turned to me- his eyes got wide and I realized he could see my sword. He turned to the girl and whispered something in her ear, she looked starteld then looked at me. She looked back at the boy and laughed, said something and started over to me. I still had my sword in front of me but I lowered it slightly as she got closer.

"hello, my name is Tohru Honda." She smiled sweetly at me, and when you're a demi god a sweet smile is normally a bad thing. I lifted my sword right down her throat. She crossed her eyes and screamed a little- she took a step back and tripped. The boy with purple hair caught her in his arms. POOF! There was a cloud of purple smoke which made me blinked and cough into my sleeve. When the smoke cleared a grey rat was sitting at the feet of the girl and the orange cat was next to it. I stared at the girl. She blinked, picked up the rat in one hand and the cat under her arm and ran. (And their clothes)

I followed her thinking, 'I shouldn't let unknown monsters run around New York if I can help it.' She turned and I tripped over a tree rout. I hit the ground with a THUD! I tried to stand up but my ankle was messed up so I sat down and rummaged in my back pack for some ambrosia. I found a squished baggie of the food. As soon as I took a bit of the godly food my ankle instantly felt better, but I knew I'd lost them. 'Darn, guess I should go to camp.' I thought as I shouldered my pack and headed to find a taxi.

Luckily ever since 'moving' to New York I had learned to hail a taxi and it only took me a couple tries to get the attention of a cab driver. 45 minutes later the cabbie pulled up at the base of half blood hill and looked at me though the rire view.

"You sure you want off here, Kid? There ain't nothing here." I passed him a wad of cash and exited the taxi. The car drove away and I started up the hill. When I got to the top I patted Peluse on the head. I starred at the camp from the top of the hill; the dinning pavilion, the climbing wall spitting out lava, all the satyrs helping the strawberrys grow. Then I noticed someone running up the hill to me.

"Nico!" it was Percy Jackson. he ruffled my hair then gave me a searious look. "Whats wrong?" I furrowed my brow at him.

"I am allowed to be here, I kind of have a cabin, remember?" Percy blushed- he might be 2 years older than me, but sometimes I swear I'm smarter than him.

"Right… Hey here comes Annabeth." Annabeth came running up the hill and Percy put his arm around her waist.

"Nico! Is something wrong?" Percy glared at Annabeth and did a very bad imitation of me.

"He's allowed to be here Annabeth, he does have a cabin, remember?" we all laughed and my grip on my sword hilt tighten, remembering the trio from central park. Annabeth studied me, I hate it when she does that.

"But, there is something, isn't there?" she asked. I shifted my weight and told them about the cat and rat men. Annabeths eyes raced a million miles an hour. "People that turned into animals? I don't think I've ever heard of monsters like that before." Suddenly I remembered the brown haired girl.

"And the weirdest thing was, they where with a mortal." I told them how the rat boy seemed to see my sword but the girl couldn't till it was right under her nose.

"That is strang- what the!" I turned to where Percy had been looking. Racing up the hill with a Hell Hound hot on their trail was the three people from central park. The two boys ran into camp with apsolutly no difficulty but the girl slammed right into the magical barriers. The orange hair boy got a crazy look in his eyes and started pulling the girl through.

"I can't seem to get through." She was crying- the Hell Hound was no more then 25 feet behind her.

"Why isn't it working!" the boy screamed I looked at him, the other boy looked just as worried but had realized that slamming her against an invisible door wasn't helping. I looked at the boy that had turned into a rat.

"What's her name?" The cat boy glared at me still trying to pull the girl though.

"Why the heck do you need to know?" I looked back at the other boy.

"Tohru Honda." He said finally. I raised my sword.

"I Nico Di Angelo give Tohru Honda permission to enter camp!" Thunder shook the world and Tohru fell strait through the magical bounderies. POOF! Percy and Annabeth just stood there starring at Tohru and the orange cat now covered in a pile of clothes.

"You weren't lying." Said Percy. I looked at him.

"You thought I was lying?" The boy that was still a boy looked at me and then down at my sword. He leaned over and helped the girl stand up. She held the orange cat in her arms.

"We should talk. The big house?" said Annabeth. I looked at the ground and traced a line in the dirt with the tip of my sword.

"No, we should talk private before telling Chiron." They starred at me as if to say _what if there dangerous?_ "Come on we can go to my cabin." I began down the hill but Annabeth stopped me.

"No way, that place gives me the creeps lets go to Percys cabin." I nodded my head. That was a smart idea, considering Tohrus reaction to the Hell Hound I guessed she wasn't in the mood for a gothic cabin that was often visited by spirits.

"Alright lets go." And we all headed down the hill but I could fell the tension in the air.


	2. Important Author's Note::

So, uh, hey if you follow us then you would know I'm [Arielle] always making these promises that I will update and I _sometimes_ follow through but I swear for this one because there are actually people who like this idea! We have like three chapters but Jessica is the one with them and she's _always __**sleeping. **_So I'll get them today when sleeping beauty decides to wake up :P


End file.
